


Something Special

by AlyoshaCrimson



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyoshaCrimson/pseuds/AlyoshaCrimson
Summary: 8 hour Special. Ossia is punished for missing a cleaning shift for the Clergy. Her punishment? Keeping the trouble maker Special Ghoul in one place for a full shift. Can she do it?





	Something Special

Ossia approached one of the smaller recital rooms close to the library after receiving orders from a higher Sister of Sin. Normally she was on time, well organized and hard working, but all it took was misreading the assigned schedule for the week and missing a crucial cleaning shift in the great hall. The punishment? Keeping the Special ghoul in one place for an entire shift. The Ghoul was a well known trickster with many abilities up his sleeves, including the capacity to vanish to anywhere at anytime at will. The sister had smugly given the order for impossible task. It was very well known that no one had achieved a full 8 hour ordeal which made her more nervous than anything.

When she opened the door of the recital room as quietly as she could, she saw the smaller ghoul playing around with his white Hagstrom Fantomen; his hands gliding across the fretboard as if it were air. He didn’t stop as she entered and softly closed the door behind her, nor did he look away from the instrument as he played an overture of Ghost’s most well known songs from Opus Eponymous until the end of the Meliora Era. When he finally ended the overture, Ossia watched as he tapped a pedal and placed the guitar back on its stand. She waited patiently for him to speak first as he turned to look at her, pinning her in place with his magnifying green orbs. He spoke with an annoyed tone. 

“So they’ve sent me another captor for the day. You realize I can’t be caged, right?” Ossia gave him a definite nod, not wanting to break the overwhelming eye contact or speak in case it angered him. He immediately tilted his head, obviously inquiring her inaudible answer. “Are you a mute?” His voice was softer this time, but she still feared causing him to take off. Ossia looked from green eye to green eye and shook her head lightly no. He positioned himself as if he were examining her and their interaction thus far, comically itching the chin of the silver mask. “Are you just shy?” She wasn’t expecting him to be so inquisitive and she couldn’t help but smile as he hit the nail right on the head. She gave him a slow nod for a yes, smile still plastered across her face. The laugh that came next was unexpected, making her jump, but it was wholesome. “Don’t worry I don’t hurt anyone unless provoked, Little one, come and sit.” He pulled a folding chair from behind his own, seating it far enough away to be outside of both parties’ personal bubbles.

Ossia nervously made her way to the chair and sat. She became completely aware of how anxious his striking presence made her, especially with the closer proximity. Typically Ossia held herself confidently whether it be new social interactions, presentations or even conversing with old friends, but this situation sent her into a little’s state. Although he wasn’t as tall in height or large in stature as some of the other ghouls, he still had the same intimidating and majestic aura. She watched as he positioned himself in his chair facing his body towards her, but in a manner which made his presence less nerve-racking as if he were aware of how frightening he appeared. Once they both seemed more comfortable, he spoke again.

“Well, Little one, since we’ll be spending the next eight hours together we may as well get to know each other. Tell me about yourself. How long have you been with the Clergy?” Ossia pondered for a moment. “This is my third year, your…” Stopping herself, realizing she didn’t know how to properly address him as they’d never crossed paths before. “Special. Or Ghoul. Either work.” He interjected. Ossia thought for a moment weighing her options. “Special.” she concluded to addressing him by name as for some reason she felt calling him Ghoul sounded degrading. She wondered if he was of the same social stature as the other ghouls even though he was a troublemaker and not an active part of the Clergy’s chosen band. “And your name?” His soft words pulled her from her mind. “Ossia.” He smiled widely and she assume it’s because of the meaning behind her name. “Is your family musical, Ossia?” “Absolutely.” She was used to questions like that once when people actually picked up on her name being a musical term for an alternative passage. She could see in his eyes that he was smiling and didn’t seem to dwell on it as most people would. He began to ask why she’d came to the Clergy, where she’d come from, about her hobbies and favorite past times. 

A few hours seemed to pass quickly and before Ossia knew it the lunch hour was upon them. Special was talking about his musical lessons when her stomach growled loudly interrupting the enthusiastic ghoul. Ossia Blushed and apologised profusely as she held her stomach and urged him to continue. Not long after the first interruption another came louder than the first. Special laughed loudly and looked at the small clock which hung on the wall of the small rehearsal room reading 12:17pm. “Have you eaten at all today, Ossia?” She shook her head. “No, unfortunately I was running late this morning and missed breakfast.” The ghoul shook his head, “That won’t do, little miss” and before she knew what was going on he had vanished. Instantly Ossia panicked. She’d thought the day was going well as he hadn’t showed any signs of disinterest or that he’d wanted to leave. It was disheartening as she’d realized she was a grand total of three hours into the eight hour ordeal and after a few seconds of contemplation she began to wonder how long she should wait until reporting her failure to the higher ups; and why they would send young Sisters of Sin to attempt a seemingly impossible task in the first place. 

“Ossia?” His voice ripped her from her thoughts. She blinked slowly, turning to see him standing on the other side of the room with two heaping plates in each hand along with cutlery. “Ossia, are you feeling alright?” She could hear the concern in his voice. The two of them stared at each other for a few moments before she’d realized her jaw was on the floor. “I...didn’t think you would come back,” she replied slowly, “Every girl that’s had this obligation said once you’d left you didn’t come back.” Special stood for a moment, changing weight from one leg to the other before letting out a small laugh. “You said you hadn’t eaten. Can you grab two chairs from behind mine? These are getting heavy.” Ossia quickly did as he asked, feeling bad for keeping him waiting for so long with four cumbersome plates. As he set the plates down on the empty chairs the smells of all different foods filled her nostrils, making her stomach growl once more. “We’ll have no more of that,” Special chuckled, “I didn’t know what you like so I brought a little bit of everything. I hope you’re not one of those people who doesn’t like their food to touch.” Ossia shook her head and thanked him as he handed her a wrap of cutlery. There was quite the variety of food on the two plates he’d brought, different sandwich halves, a strawberry and spinach salad, a few fruits and vegetables with dip, a small bowl of a cream soup and some small cakes and pastries. She began to eat immediately after observing the vast selection of foods. 

After a few eagure bites, Ossia looked up to find Special watching her intently. “Are you not going to eat?” she asked him curiously. He chuckled and pointed to the silver mask with his long pale fingers “It’s a little difficult with this on.” “But you brought two plates.” She indicated with her chin at the two other plates on the chair in front of him. He shrugged with his hands up and she quickly realized he hadn’t completely thought his actions through. Ossia quickly came up with a compensation. “Here.” She stood and turned both her seat and her chair table away from the ghoul. “Now you can remove it without me seeing what ever i’m not supposed to see.” Ossia sat in her chair victorious, not allowing him to refuse to eat, and began to munch a victory sandwich. 

The meal was silent. With every bite she could feel his eyes burning into the back of her head knowing fully well that if she turned around at any moment before he was done eating he would vanish. She began to wonder what the ghouls really looked like. Were they human or not? She’d witnessed Special vanish, but was he just abnormally fast? Were they superhuman or actual hell beings? Did their looks correspond with their elements? She began to try to match Special’s voice to a look. His voice was like silk, soft and comforting so she began to picture him with soft pale skin. He carried an accent she couldn’t place, but it sounded Northern European so she gave him a strong jawline and long blonde hair like Tommy Johansson of Sabaton. He couldn’t be taller than 175cm and the cassock seemed baggy on his body so she imagined a lean, but muscular body. She’d already observed that he was quite talented with his fingers while watching him play the Ghost overture, but she wondered if he could sing as well. Ossia swallowed hard at the sobering thought that his hidden talents may include mind-reading. Even more sobering was the soup that immediately clung to her esophagus as she took a small sip from the bowl which caused her to start a coughing fit. “Are you alright, Ossia?” Special’s voice was calming as she felt his hand on her back making small circles to help sooth the fit. A juicebox appear in her hand as the fit began to subside. She nodded and thanked him, making a point to keep her eyes on the floor as she took a small sip of the juicebox. 

They continued to eat until they were contently full. Ossia heard the chair squeak as if Special had leaned back in satisfaction. “I’m so full, Special, I can’t finish it all.” Ossia whined slightly. Special let out another laugh. “I would have been thoroughly shocked if you could, little one.” Before she could make another move, a remasked Special came into view, staking all of the plates and disappearing once again. This time Ossia didn’t panic and as she’d concluded he was back before she could blink twice. She smiled as he handed her a cup of coffee. “What shall we do for the next 4 hours, Ossia? I hope you haven’t become terribly bored of me.” Special’s eyes smiled widely as if he knew full well she was the complete opposite. “Could you teach me how to play guitar? My dad taught me once but I put it down years ago.” If his eyes weren’t smiling before they were now. “Of course! I’ll share my expertise with you, but just so you know, if you share my secrets I’ll get you!” They both laughed in unison before Special grabbed the Fantomen off of its stand and handed it to Ossia. She placed it comfortably into her lap and the lesson begun. Special would point to where her fingers were to go and Ossia would get flustered when her fingers wouldn’t cooperate. 

A faint knock at the door a few hours later caused Ossia to jump. Her upper, Sister Allyssa, opened the door with a huge smile on her face. “Ossia, your shift was over 30 minutes ago. You’re both late for dinner!” Ossia smiled and thanked Allyssa for letting her know. As Allyssa left, leaving the door open, Ossia looked at Special and giggled. “Should go for dinner?” Special responded “I suppose our lesson could wait.” Special took the guitar from Ossia’s hands, placed it back on its stand. “I’m surprised you’re even hungry again.” He chucked holding his hand out to help her from her seat. She gladly took it, giggling. “Worst captor ever, right?” He chuckled again and rubbed her hand “Maybe I can be caged.” They left the small recital room for the dinner hall still holding hands.


End file.
